


Bad Boy, Bad Boy

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy keeps forgetting the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy, Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky43078](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky43078/gifts).



> Yet another timestamp fic, for becky43078, who requested [Sharing is Caring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/127214), one year later.

Tommy’s curled up on Adam’s bed when Adam finally finishes his conference call with the label and heads upstairs. He’s naked, as per their rules at home, but his hands aren’t cuffed to the bed. Adam sits down beside him and gently touches his shoulder to wake him up.

Tommy makes a muffled noise of protest at being pulled from his sleep, but he quiets and relaxes when he opens his eyes and sees Adam.

“Did you forget?” Adam asks pointedly. He can see Tommy mentally scrolling through the list of rules. Adam takes Tommy’s wrist and hooks his finger under the cuff.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy says, realizing. “I don’t know what… I guess I forgot.”

“You forgot to keep your mouth shut last night at dinner, too,” Adam reminds him. “And on Tuesday you forgot to prepare yourself before going to bed. And last week... Are you having memory problems, Tommy, or are you acting out?”

“I just… I guess I forgot,” Tommy says again, chastened. Adam takes his chin in his hand and lifts his head, but Tommy refuses to meet his gaze.

“You signed a contract, boy,” Adam whispers, leaning in close. “Tell me right now, do we need to have a discussion?”

“No, sir,” Tommy breathes.

“Don’t lie to me. Safe out if you need to.”

“I don’t need to. I never need to.”

Adam waits a few seconds to give Tommy’s words the time they need to sink in for both of them. Then he growls and pushes Tommy face-down on the bed, immediately grabbing for his wrists and extending Tommy’s arms to the bedframe. Tension arcs through Tommy’s shoulders as Adam connects the cuffs, but as soon as Adam sits up, Tommy relaxes, melts into the bed with a quiet moan.

Adam places a hand on either side of Tommy’s body and leans low over him, but keeps his weight off. “Were you goading me into punishing you? Is that what all this forgetfulness is about?” he whispers threateningly.

“No, sir.”

Adam licks the shell of Tommy’s ear and laughs when Tommy squirms. “I don’t believe you. I want to punish you anyway.”

“Please…”

“Please what?” He drops a soft kiss to the nape of Tommy’s neck, then another to the jut of his shoulderblade and a third to the dip of his spine.

“Please—punish me.”

The needy whine in Tommy’s voice makes Adam smile. He licks Tommy’s shoulder, slicking his smooth skin and blowing cool air across the wet patch. “You’re so good for me, baby,” he murmurs. “Even when you’re bad, you’re so fucking good.” He fits his mouth over the moist skin and bites.

  
 _fin_.


End file.
